The Tomato Fairy
by Five Until Class
Summary: Romano: personification of South Italy, lover of pizza and cute girls...and a fairy? The story of Romano and Spain retold with that one 'little' difference.


AN: My first Spamano fic! Of course, I had to make it a strange plot, but whatever. A warning! I wrote out Hungary's and Austria's accents, but they started to annoy me...if you don't like them, let me know and I'll write their words normally.

I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

My name is Romano. I also go by South Italy and occasionally Lovino Vargas, but you are never to call me that. Just stick with Romano and I won't have to kill you, bastardo. And don't even think about 'Roma' or 'Lovi'. Ew. I think I just threw up a little.

What? You want to know about me? I suppose I could tell you a bit, but only to shut you up, understand? I don't like you and I don't want any more 'friends'.

I like tomatoes, girls, pizza, spiffy suits, hates, and handguns. Well...I haven't ever shot one, or really even held one before, but I still know I like them!

I have dark brown hair and golden eyes that are so much cooler than yours or that bastard's green eyes. Height? I'm about 15...

...centimeters.

~:~This is the tale of a tomato fairy~:~

Chapter 1: Lost

Hungary reread Spain's letter for the third time. Her heart sank as her hope that it was just a prank died away. "Austria!" she shouted frantically as she fled the room in search of the other nation, "Austria, vhere are you?"

"In ze music room. Vhy? Has somezing happened?" asked the male nation as he stepped into the hall. His back was straight as a rod and his clothes were immaculate as usual. Hungary took no time to enjoy his appearance and shoved Spain's letter at him.

"It's Romano!" the woman cried, "Spain said zat ze boy's carriage vas empty!" Austria stared in shock, then hurriedly read the letter himself. He sighed and closed his eyes, striving to keep composure.

"It is never good vhen a nation goes missing. And zat boy is so small..."

"Vhat should ve do? He must have fallen out of ze carriage; he'll never survive on his own!" Tears gathered at the corners of Hungary's eyes as she clasped her hands together. She had been the one to carry the little boy out to the waiting cart and it had been she who had convinced him that everything would be fine. Oh, but now it was a lie! He could be anywhere right now, starving! Or worse, Romano could have been found by a human... "Austria, you must do somezing!"

Austria sighed and said, "I vill send out a search party. Zere is nozing I can do beyond zat." Hungary sighed and nodded. It would have to be enough. At least little North Italy did not have to worry about his brother. She had been careful to never tell the boy about his brother's presence or his...condition. That poor little boy! All alone out there, and not even as tall as her knee!

* * *

The sky had turned dark. Romano collapsed against the base of a tomato plant and pulled his miniature suitcase against his chest. His bottom lip quivered as he held in tears. The small boy wanted nothing more than to just be back at Austria's house. The stuffy man might have been annoying and terrifying and a stupid potato bastard, but at least Romano knew he was safe there. If Romano was still there then Miss Hungary would already be tucking him in, telling him about everything his stupid little brother had done that day.

Even if Romano couldn't ever see Veneziano it did not mean that he didn't care. Miss Hungary said it was for his own good that he always stayed out of sight. It was to protect himself and his brother that he had to hide.

Staying out of sight was the one thing Romano was good at. Being so small-and having a pair of wings-helped him hide in places where no one ever thought to look. His current seat in the shadow of a leaf would be perfect to keep him hidden.

Romano could hear men shouting again. They were closer this time than they had been before. The Italian fairy whimpered and pulled his knees up against his suitcase. He had to stay hidden. He could not afford to be found. Who knows what sort of sick and demented things they would do to him! Why did Miss Hungary say he had to come to this dangerous 'Spain' place? It was probably the Austria jerk's fault. He never liked Romano anyway...

So Romano stayed hidden, tears falling down his chubby cheeks silently as men searched the area for him. When the shouts and lights were gone Romano finally emerged from his hiding place and looked around. He took off flying on his second try and stopped just over the tops of the tomato plants. The field of red fruit extended on all sides except to his left where the top of a large building peeked out over the field. Romano turned to the right and flew away as fast as he could.

* * *

"España?"

Spain had been standing on his balcony, leaning forward with his arms crossed on the balcony. At the sound of his name he looked away from the darkened tomato fields and to the man in his doorway. His boots and the hems of his pants were coated in mud. "Sir, we could not find the boy."

Spain sighed and looked back to the tomato fields. "Then we will look again tomorrow," he said a bit dejectedly.

"Sir? He came all the way from Austria. He could have been lost anywhere along the road."

"I am aware, Abraam. You are dismissed until tomorrow." The man sighed, but nodded and left. Spain ignored him and looked up at the sky with a wistful look. He had been so excited the day before when he had received a letter from Austria. Spain was going to get his own underling! Finally he'd have a cute little henchman like that adorable Italy. But when the carriage arrived today all of Spain's happiness had died away. The boy had been lost. Spain kept picturing a little boy crying and wandering around lost and scared. "Don't worry, niño pequeño. I'll find you."

* * *

AN: For all my fellow Americans, 15 centimeters is about 6 inches or half a foot. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
